


And we're safe, I think the outside world’s looking grim

by weekendgothgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bloodplay, Bondage, Collars and leashes, Knifeplay, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendgothgirl/pseuds/weekendgothgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>H/C. 2014!AU.<br/>Castiel can’t take the pain and he needs Dean to help take his mind off of it, now that the drugs and booze aren't working as well as they used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And we're safe, I think the outside world’s looking grim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirlnamedtruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/gifts).



> Written for the amazing agirlnamedtruth as a birthday pressie <3 Taken from her loose prompt and filled with things she likes, sorry it’s a few days late… XD  
> Title is from William control’s song, the whipping haus. I listened to a lot of William Control and oddly enough, the Rocky Horror picture show soundtrack while writing this.
> 
> Second SPN fic ever written.

Dean swallows the last mouthful of whiskey from his glass before shoving away from the table. He rolls his shoulders and stretches his arms for a few moments, working out the kinks then steps out of his cabin, walking purposefully towards Cas’. He isn’t really sure when this happened, when things got so bad for Cas that he turned to Dean for help. All he can remember is a few months ago (he thinks, time isn’t really kept track of now,) Cas needed to talk to him. He’d finally admitted that the drugs, orgies and booze weren’t helping as much as they used to. He needed something more to take his mind away from the pain. Not just his own but the worlds, he may not be an Angel anymore but he’s still one up from a human in some aspects. He can still hear the world dying and the people, who are left anyway, screaming for help.  
He has the burden of knowing that no one is going to come after his brothers ran and left him behind and his dad turned his back on them all, Angel and human alike.  
He swallows and steps around a parked car as he remembers the look in Cas’ eyes as he talked and Dean just couldn’t stop himself from asking what he could do to help. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting but it sure as hell wasn’t what happened. Not that he doesn’t like it, of course he does but he didn’t think Cas would want this.  
If everything wasn’t so screwed he’d probably laugh about it, an Angel of the lord having kinky sex with another dude. He knows the speech, he knows that in reality Heaven doesn’t care if you’re gay or straight but it’s still sort of funny.

He rolls his shoulders one last time, pausing for a handful of seconds before taking a deep breath and pushing the door open.  
Cas is right where he should be, kneeling shirtless in the center of the room awaiting Dean’s arrival. Dean shivers; it always sends a thrill through him to walk in and find Cas’ there with his chest and shoulders bare.  
His collar shines in the light and he doesn’t look up, not even when Dean shuts and locks the door. He lifts Cas’ leash from the hook beside him and snaps the leather between his hands. Cas flinches a little but still doesn’t look up. Good, he’s being very well behaved tonight.  
Sometimes when Dean lets himself think about these moments, it astounds him at how quickly and easily he slips into his role. Yeah okay, it’s not that really that different from his everyday role, but this is something else. Something deeper that only he can give Cas somehow, maybe because he’s the closest person to him. The only person left that really knew him before all this shit happened.

He shakes his head a little to clear his mind and strides towards Cas, boots clacking against the wooden floor boards evenly. He slaps the leash against his hand as he stands an arm length away and takes a moment to look him over. Lips quirking up a little as he clips the leash onto Cas’ collar, wrapping the other end around his hand twice and tugging to get his attention. “Look at me.”  
He nods when Cas lifts his head and looks at him straight away, “good boy.”  
He holds his hand out and lets the other man nuzzle against him for a few moments before pulling away. Without a word he tugs at the leash to get Cas to stand and leads him to a wooden chair. Gently he presses at Cas’ upper back getting him to bend and press the palms of his hands flat against the seat, arms straight and his ass sticking up in the air. Slowly Dean slides his hand down the smooth skin of Cas’ back, nails digging in lightly and leaving little trails that disappear after a few seconds. Keeping to the same pace Dean slips his hands over the waistband of Cas’ jeans and down to palm over his ass, pinching lightly and smiling at the little breathy noises Cas makes in anticipation.  
“I’m going to give you something we both need,” he murmurs as he undoes Cas’ jeans and drags them down and off with his underwear.  
Which is true; they do both need to get out of their heads, even if it’s only for a while.  
He drags his hands and nails over the soft flesh of Cas’ ass and hums happily when he feels Cas tense up then relax under his palms. The muscles shifting ceaselessly as Dean palms the cheeks, he can almost taste the desperation and need in the air. Still he strokes and pinches at the perfect skin below him (really it isn’t fair, he should have at least one scar somewhere by now). He shifts into position with his hands still on Cas and suddenly slams his hand down, jolting the man below him and leaving a handprint. He doesn’t pause though and hits him three more times before stroking over the skin and feeling that it’s warm already. He listens proudly; Cas is already moaning and writhing under his touch.  
“Cas, you’re not going to come without my permission are you?” He grins to himself, teeth showing as he watches Cas shake his head then still below him. “Good boy, you know I’ll let you. Eventually.”  
He chuckles darkly and continues to slam his palms against Cas’ until they start to tingle and feel warm. That’s when he stops spanking him and smooths warm hands against even hotter flesh, digging in lightly to illicit those breathy moans again. He admires the bright red shade of Cas’ ass before dragging him back into a standing position with the back of his collar.  
As he grabs the end of the leash again he notices Cas’ relieved expression and shakes his head, “you think that’s all you’re gonna get? You’ve got more coming and you’re going to love it, aren’t you.”  
Cas nods enthusiastically, lips swollen from biting and glistening with the hint of spit. Damn, that fucking image. Dean swallows and shoves Cas back against the edge of his table growling at him to get on before turning and walking quickly to the wooden trunk at the far end of the room, half hidden behind the jut of a wooden column. He shoves a few things aside and grabs four coils of rope and a medium sized leather pouch. Turning around he hears Cas inhale at the sight and his eyes darken, as he walks back. He drags the chair Cas was just leaning on over to the side of the table and places the pouch on to it carefully. He drops the ropes on top and turns, face to face with Cas now. They just look at each other for a long moment, tension crackling in the air and along their skin, raising the hairs on Dean’s arms. Finally he breaks it, shoving his hand onto the center of the other man’s chest and pushing him down forcefully. He can feel the man’s back hit the wood and Cas lets out a soft grunt but he looks like he barely registers the pain, eyes locked on Dean’s intensely. Dean drags his eyes away slowly and grabs two of the coils of rope before moving to the head of the table. Quickly he binds Cas’ wrists securely to the table legs and makes short work on the binding of his legs.  
Standing there at the foot of the table, Cas’ feet on either side of him he surveys his handiwork with a smirk. Perfect. He licks his lips and drags his hand up the right side of Cas’ body, from his toes to his chin and smiles at his pleading eyes. Dean presses down on his throat, just a slight pressure that makes him whimper and buck up desperately. He risks a glance down and takes in Cas’ cock, hard as a freaking rock and flushed an angry red as pre-come drips onto his stomach. Jesus. Dean takes a moment to calm himself before pulling back and walking to the chair, steps measured and unhurried for which he’s thankful. Reverently he picks up the pouch and places it on the table beside Cas. He slowly unrolls it and spreads it flat against the solid surface before stroking along the six glittering knives contained within, their blades hidden but the handles stick out of the thick leather flap proudly. He loves them; the silver of each knife engraved beautifully, each a part of a series. Slowly he pulls out the first knife and places the edge of the blade against the skin of Cas’ chest. He watches Cas’ eyes widen in pleasure and surprise and gently drags it down from the hollow of his throat to the bottom of his ribcage. He repeats the motion over and over his chest, making the skin more sensitive to the touch. Once he hears the breathy moans deepen into a needier groan he stops teasing and increases the pressure on the blade. He watches beads of red well up around the blade and nods satisfied before pulling it down slowly, listening to the hitch when Cas’ breath catches in his throat. He makes an incision about three inches long and watches the blood rise up then fall from the wound. Before he can stop himself, he dips down to lick along the red spill, copper taste exploding on his tongue. He just really needed to taste.  
For a split second he’s reminded of Sammy. Of him hunched over a demon drinking its blood and he wonders if they’re so different after all, but he pushes that all away. He hides it all behind the wall where his brother lives now, since Satan started wearing his meat suit. He focuses on the taste of blood, of the feel of sweat slicked skin and the rise and fall of Cas’ chest under him. He pulls back and licks his lips, plush lips stretching wide as Cas mirrors his movements. He makes another incision on the opposite side, just as long and he’s careful not to go too deep, he doesn’t want to really hurt him.  
Dean dips down to lap at the blood again before stretching up to press his lips to Cas’, letting him taste himself. It’s ridiculous how hot it is, really it shouldn’t be that hot, he thinks as he licks into the other man’s open and willing mouth. He lets himself get carried away with the kiss as he palms his aching cock. Fuck he really needs to come soon.  
The kiss intensifies becoming sloppy and wanton and Dean pulls back. He walks to the head of the table and grins down at Cas as he grabs his shoulders and tugs him up. He added enough slack in the rope to let his head drop over the edge of the table, just enough for his mouth to open and for Dean to be able to reach.  
He takes in the sight of the man below him and just knows there’s no point stripping; it’s safer that way anyway, just in case something happens. Instead he just unzips his fly and pulls his dick out, smiling down at Cas and rubbing the head against his lips. He smirks as Cas’ tongue flicks out to lick at the pre-come left on his lips and shivers when it ghosts along the head of his cock. There’s no freaking way he’s going to last that long, not with the way Cas is acting. He pushes in shallowly letting Cas get used to the feel of his dick in his mouth, teasing him with little thrusts. As soon as Cas starts moaning wanton and needy Dean shoves in hard, fucking his mouth and throat and grinning at the happy noises Cas makes. Dean knows that Cas loves being used and sends a jolt of pleasure straight to his cock, knowing that he’s getting off on this too.  
Gently he steps forward a little and repositions himself for a better angle. His hands cup Cas’ head and his thumbs stroking softly at his jaw as he takes in the curve of his chin and throat before thrusting into him again. He can feel himself get closer, heat pooling in his stomach and breathy little curses dripping from his lips that get louder when Cas uses his tongue to rub harder on the underside of his cock. Cas is paying particular attention to the bundle of nerves just under the crown and it’s so intense that he has to grip tighter.  
The room’s still, the only sounds are Dean’s uneven breathing, the muttered curses, the slick sound of Dean’s cock thrusting into Cas and Cas’ occasional sounds as he takes Dean deep.  
Dean thrusts a couple more times before coming, pulling out enough for his come to land in Cas’ mouth.  
He pulls his softening cock from Cas’ mouth once he’s come down and his breathing’s more regular, then tucks himself away with a murmured curse. His cock’s over sensitive and it rubs against the material of his clothes. He takes a deep shaky breath and looks at Cas laying there looking back at him, his cock looking painfully hard, a reddish-purple now and leaking steadily. He swallows and strokes over Cas’ face, “do you want to come now sweetheart?” The pet name’s out before he realises what he’s said but Cas just groans happily and nods, head still dangling over the edge of the table. Dean shrugs it off and pulls Cas back onto the table properly. He slides his hands up along Cas’ thigh, fingertips tickling over the crease of his groin and through the hair around the base of his cock. He ghosts his fingers along Cas’ shaft and he can hear him almost shout in relief and pleasure. Dean can feel him shaking under his hands and without further teasing he strokes over the head, dragging pre-come down his dick. He grips him firmly and jacks him, twisting his wrist around the head. He only strokes Cas five times before his coming with a yell over his hand, come hitting his own stomach and chest. He can’t deny that Cas looks beautiful like this, tied down just for him, covered in his own come and face slack and blissed out.

He takes a few moments to watch Cas come down from his high, shaking slightly before untying him from the table legs. Stroking bare skin as he does, trying to calm and comfort him. Eventually he gets up on the table and curls up next to him.  
In a rare moment of letting himself go and forgetting about everything outside, Dean pulls Cas to him; pressing him close against his body. He strokes across Cas’ warm, sweat dampened skin and presses a kiss to his temple. “I’m here for you, whenever you need me okay?” He whispers against Cas’ ear, lips brushing over the skin.  
Dean smiles as Cas nods and shifts so he can kiss him. Cas pulls back to whisper back, “thank you.”

That may not be a declaration of love or anything else chick-flicks expect, but it’s more than good enough for him.


End file.
